Chosen
by SakuraDreamerz
Summary: It has been 5 years since Tabuu was defeated by the Super Smashers. But now, the Emissary has returned, and the heroic Smashers have each been trapped in amulets and scattered thanks to Tabuus new powers. Will you fight...or join the Emissary? OC spots OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Tabuus P.O.V:

Everywhere around where I stand is barren. Torn down, old, rotted, or in flames. My minions gather in military stance, waiting for my next order, Subspace weapons at ready.

At long last...after five years of being in that pit of despair, I have returned...everyone that I had encountered was screaming, in terror of my wrath upon them...now that Ive defeated those pitiful smashers and , and NOTHING can stop me from my plans. Every child, Every adult, young and old, from every world and in between will fill their heads with nightmares of pain, sorrow, and anguish. I have conquered this world...and more importantly...the universe.

But just I had least expected it...a sudden chill runs down my spine...  
No...something is wrong...  
"MASTER TABUU!" Seeking to the left of me, my Subspace messenger hobbles to me, with a big letter at hand. "THE NEW WORLD STATUS IS UPDATED! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"  
Rrgghh, I wish he wasn't so shrill when he is carrying messages. It annoys me greatly.  
But since this sounded urgent, I cleared my throat and took up the letter. Carefully opening the scarlet red envelope, I was met by a yellow sheet of paper glimmering in red letters.

"To Tabuu, supreme ruler of the Subspace emissary:

I must congratulate your success in spreading Subspace in every world known to the smashers and beyond. Unfortunately, one planet remains untouched, protected by the powers opposing you...this is where the unawakened smashers lie, along with the ones that you had defeated..."

My face started turning beet red with anger, with an anger so strong that the messenger quickly left while I felt like letting it out. How could there be still a world not controlled by my superior power?! And how did those idiotic smashers find themselves there?  
No matter then..."Prepare for transportation..." I turned to the now startled messenger, who started to scribble it down as I spoke to him, "Prepare the transportation to..."  
The messenger finally look up, as his voice shook in fear...  
"Earth, sir."

Master Hands P.O.V:  
No...the smashers are scattered...there must be an easier way to find and bring the smashers back without bringing attention to Crazy Hand and myself. There must be...  
"CRAZY! PUT THAT DOWN!" As usual, Crazy Hand starts to annoy me as he plays with my other-world tracker. I float over to him and put my thumb out, but Crazy zips past me and keeps messing with it.

He may have gotten away with breaking my other things, but This is the last straw...as my last resort kicks in, I manage to tackle my brother and rip the precious device out of his fingers before it hits the ground. "I've told you many times not to mess with my things, brother!"  
Normally he would be laughing at his cruel joke or start throwing bob-mobs at me...but he was silent this time. That is rare for him to act like that. What could be bothering him?  
I would soon find out. Just as I was trying to get an answer from Crazy, the world tracker started beeping. What in the world? "Wait a minute"...My brother pointed to the screen to the tracker with his index finger.

On the screen right then...was looked to be somewhat of a map...but there were points blinking on and off all over it. 'Wait' a new idea pooped up. 'If those points are what Me and Crazy think, then that means...!'  
"Come on, Crazy! We have smashers to find!" Tabuu may have won this battle, but not this war. We will bring them back...but stronger than before.

**Well, there you have it for for the prologue! (I am so sorry its crappy! XP) I will be putting a few of the OCs POVs up soon, but until then, R&R!**


	2. First to be Found

**Hey Guyyys! This chapter proves that IM NOT DEAD YET!**

**Crazy: You're not dead?  
Me: Im not dead!  
Master Hand: 'Ere, she says she's not dead.  
Tabuu: Yes she is.  
Me: *jumps a bit* How the heck did YOU get in the Authors comment box?  
Tabuu: The back door was open, and 2: You're dead!  
Me: Well I'm not!  
Crazy: He isn't!  
Me:*whispers: She!*  
Crazy: Oh yeah, she isn't!  
Tabuu: Well, she will be soon, she's very ill.  
Me: Im not sick! I had artist block, but I'm getting better!  
Tabuu: No you're not, and you'll be stone dead in a moment.  
Master: Not on my watch!  
Me: ALRIGHT! ON WITH THE STORY! *is hit over the head with a club and falls over***  
-

_**Mikey's P.O.V:**_  
"Where did he go?!"  
"You dolts! He over there!"  
"No, he went this way!"  
Where I hide just now, I slowly peek from behind a cluster of maple trees to see the four bullies after me to be baffled and utterly confused.  
"You're going the wrong way!"  
"No Im not!"  
"Shut up!"  
Heh heh heh, I definitely fooled them...  
You see, in life, when bullies try and look for people to pick on, they see those who are different from others...like, for example, me. Mikey Ross, the class' 12 year old video game nerd with a great obsession for Legend of Zelda. They try to bring the person down to the point where they crack under pressure. But for me, they have never been successful XD. Besides, they were never good at finding me anyway when they tried to chase me.  
"You doofuses! He went that way!"  
"Sorry boss..."  
As I peek out and see them go the opposite of my hiding place, a tree, I start giggling. If this world was like Wind Waker, these guys would definitely be the Moblins in the Forsaken Fortress. But the Moblins in the game were, suppose to catch Link...it was their job. Here though, I still wonder why they try and pick on me out of all the people in school, despite my love for games and all the escapades I did. Oh well...

"6th grade! Recess it over! Time to come in!"  
_'Wow, time flies by when you are being chased, doesn't it? I better go in-_'"OMPH!" Owww, what happened? A second I was starting to walk, then next I fell over. Did I trip on something?

Carefully, I got up on my knees and started brushing the dirt off of my clothes, then did the same for my knees as I got up. "Well, that was better than falling on concrete..." I made myself chuckle at my small comment. Anything would have been better than concrete (well anything soft would be best as well). But just before I was going to keep walking, something light and airy came near my ears...  
'**_Shiiinnggg..._****'**  
I jumped and turned around at the noise...But nothing was there! '_What was that?!_' I pondered.  
'_**Shiiinnggg**__.._.'  
There it was again! But where is it coming from?  
Trying to pinpoint the noise, I decided to look down...and gasped.

In the sunlight was a small, sunlit rock, with the top part of the rock chained with light green string. To me, it was not just a rock, but-  
"Tetras Stone!" Excitement bubbled up within me like a kid would do on Christmas. The sunlit stone looked almost, no, exactly like her pirate charm from the game! It was the right color, shape, and it even had pieces of leather tied onto it! But did it actually belong to anyone here?  
"Mikey! Come on in!"  
Uh oh, that was the teacher...but I don't want to leave the stone here! What if someone found it?  
Turning back from the teacher to the glistening stone...I knew what I had to do. Without a second thought, I rushed to the mysterious stone and picked it up, then put it inside my green hoodies pocket and headed back to the teacher. Whatever happens, I won't let the stone out of my grip now!

oOo

**_Chikaras P.O.V:_**

'_Aahh, finally, the weekend is heeere! :D_' Ever since school got out for today, Ive been have been so pumped! Hahaha!  
My car pulled up to the house with me ending up in a giggling fit full of excitement. This was going to be awesome! We've got no homework since its spring break and my friends, Bryan and Ashley are coming over for the night! :D  
When I came in, I was greeted by my Mom making some snacks with a smile on her face.  
Well, not exactly my mom, per say, but my foster Mom. She and my foster Dad adopted me from New York when I was six and moved here to Montana to live with them. Though I do miss the busy life of my old home,it certainly is a bit more friendly over here. Anyway, Mom looked up at me just as I passed by her. "Hey, honey, how was school?"  
I smiled at her back "It was ecstatic! Mr. Morrison threw a Spring break party for last period!" Mom responded with a chuckle as I started to head upstairs. "That's wonderful, sweetie. Say, can you do a favor for me?" Just as I was about to go up, I stopped. "What is it?" I turned around and looked at her. "The mower is coming in a couple of hours and I was wondering if you could pick up the sticks from the backyard. Your father would do it, but he won't be back until tomorrow from the business trip and I need to pick up something from work."  
Ugh, I hate picking up sticks from the yard. Whenever I do it, I somehow lose them all and have to start all over again. Though, maybe this time if I work fast enough I can get it finished in time to spend time with my friends. With my final decision, I nodded to mom. "Great!" With that said, my mom headed out the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

About two thirds of all of the sticks were removed from the yard when I sat down next to a tall birch tree. "Phew, I must be having some good luck today." I panted, and checked my watch. 4:55, so 5 minutes until my friends are coming. I groaned a bit. '_There is no way that I'll be done before they arrive!_' Why did it have to take so long?  
Hmmm...maybe this calls for a break. Quickly, I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my jeans and looked up at the tree behind me.

'_Hm, this tree should be good for climbing._' I thought, starting to reach for the first branch.  
Once I did so, I started up the tree. Farther and farther up I went, passing every crooked tree branch and only grabbing the strongest to go up. After about a minute though, I paused for a breather.  
Wow, since when was the last time I tried climbing? Within a deep breath, I opened my aqua blue eyes...I let out a breath of amazement. Miles upon miles from my house, I could see several acres of emerald green pine trees and beyond that the crystal lake leading up to some snowy mountains far away. I couldn't help but gasp in amazement"Wow..."This is great! I should definitely go exploring more...this is mag-  
'_**Shiiinnnggg**_...'  
A sudden sound stopped my thoughts...What was that?  
The noise sounded again, but louder...and with a new sound accompanying it.  
'_**Shiningg'...'Tweet, tweet, tweet**_!'  
Hm? I spun my head around to see a hollow within the tree. But this one wasn't dark...it was giving off a green light and brought forth a silhouette of a small bird. "Wha-?" I peered into the glowing hollow. Within the glow I saw a smooth, green stone emitting a warm glow within its hiding place, with the robin inside trying carry it up with its happy tweets.  
If I had my camera this would definitely make a beautiful shot.  
After a few seconds of trying to lift the stone, the robin spread its wings and flew by my head and back into the sky. Why was it so attracted to the stone, I wonder? Hm...maybe I could get it?

I did, but slowly. When I tried to dig it out, the stone was so deep into the hollow that I wasn't sure that My arms could reach it. Relief flowed into me as I touched the chilly stone though, and I carefully brought it up until I could see it clearly. From this point on, it had stopped glowing...but instead of the luscious green like I had seen in the hollow, the stone had changed to a scarlet red and was now on a golden chain. Strange...could the stone be alexandrite? I wasn't sure...  
"Hey, Chikara! You up there?"  
Que almost jumping off the branch from surprise. Holy crap that almost scared me!...Wait...was that Bryan? I peered down the tree a little from my new spot on the branch. Sure enough, there was Bryan in his goofy smiling glory and Ashley giggling a bit. Im guessing she saw me jump a bit, heheheh...  
"Yeah! I'll be down in a sec!" Luckily, I went faster down the tree than I went up, so I landed on my feet in no time.

I greeted them with another laugh, then smiled a bit. "So, what should we do first?"

oOo  
**_Natalie's P.O.V:_**  
Every person, every face...  
Just...no...  
I've said no to every friendship that could have happened...no to every offer to fit in with my home and my school...just no...but why here?  
It is hard enough that I had severed the bonds with my mother...I didn't mean it...but I had caused it...they're lost because of me...  
Come on, Natalie, focus...focus on the target...  
With all the focus I have built up in myself, I drew my weapon...and leaped...  
and with it I started my art.  
Not long after I had made my move, my partner tried to strike. He missed as I ducked under his eppes first move and blocked his second move with my own. I had to focus...stop thinking about 'them', and keep-  
"POINT!"  
My eyes widened at the -what? What just happened? I looked down...he struck me in the chest while I was distracted. Damn it...Ive been so careless.  
Our instructor walked over to me and showed me how to clear my mind...but that didn't help at all. It never helped...but it wasn't like I needed help anyway. I can handle it myself, I am sure of it.  
Frustrated by my stupidly sloppy actions, I eventually looked over at the clock. 8:00. My session was over today...  
I sheathed my fencing sword and took off my heated helmet, accepting the cold air from the conditioner to my face. Sweat was pouring down, making my black haired braid stick to my skin a little bit. Man, I did not know I had fenced that hard (or was that deep in thought)...but this is...really starting to bother me...'_Why can't I stop being so careless? I have to stop thinking to get it right_!' Silently, I walked to the changing room and got out of my fencing gear.

Ā matsu, I had forgotten to introduce myself, didn't I? Well, as you may have already heard, my name is Natalie. Natalie Hasegawa, my mother...(well...was...) and father were born and raised in Japan while I was born over here in Washington. Normally, I am the type to keep to myself, but something provoked me to write this...just this once...but I will tell you more later.

* * *

A few silent minutes later, after changing into my grey hoodie, light jeans, and buckled boots, I find myself walking out the door, starting to walk on the sidewalk from the fencing dojo and looking down to see its dark cracks. I assure you, I wasn't frustrated or disappointed, despite my most recent performance during practice...but I was confused. Normally, I would be thinking of other things like school, what homework I have, the restraunt buisness (I will tell you more about that later), or family...but right now, something else was on my mind. My mind was on...the vision again.

You see...before my story started here, I had been having these weird... visions, as people may call them...recurring in my mind. This vision pictures forms of many colorful figures, surrounded by an aurora of darkness...and in front of them was...light. It has been repeating over and over in my mind for a while now, but I can't pinpoint the meaning to it...  
It has been really bothering me, even though no one could tell what I may be thinking...

A few more minutes pass by silently, and when I look up again, I see that I am near the forest...my hiding place. My home far from home...'_Maybe a walk through here could unscramble my thoughts._' I shrugged and started my way through.  
The forest is very calming for me, even though almost no one goes in here, but I am not sure why. Maybe its the way the trees 'loom' over people when they look up or the sound of ominous animals footsteps. I do not feel this way, as this helps me be more secluded here. With its crooked and looming silver trees, dark blue streams, rivers and ponds, and the screeching of crows up ahead, I see their reasons. Though for me, its my own paradise. I trek onward, now looking forward, greeted by the shimmering twilight of the sky and the shimmering new leaves of the trees. The smell of pine almost escapes my senses as well. Its like its welcoming me 'home' every time I arrive.

Wait...something feels off. Something in the atmosphere has changed...but what is it? I look to my right to see only the crooked trees and a quiet owl sitting on a branch, and to my left, only the moss covered rock next to a shiny stone near the stream...wait..."A shiny rock?" The words slipped out of my mouth like the stream itself as I gazed back at the medium sized trickle of water. Right next to the top of the stream was a small rock. It was nothing to noticeable in appearance...but why does it look so...out of place?

I took small steps toward the rock, careful not to slip on the rocks the moss was covered in, and knelt down and picked up the rock. Wait...this isn't a rock... '_Why would a necklace be here?_' Truth to be told, I had found some sort of amulet, as the rock was a deep blue and smoother than I expected, as well as connected to a silver chain.

_'Did someone come here and drop it_?'

oOo

**_Master Hands P.O.V:_**  
This is getting frustrating...with Crazy Hand back to normal weve got ourselves lost in the middle of nowhere. We've been walking around a country called Egypt for almost a whole day and we STILL haven't found a smasher...what gave Crazy the idea of there being one in the middle of a desert for Pete's sake?  
"WHEEE! What we need is a swimming pool!" Oh dear god...what did Crazy do THIS time? With my disguise at ready, I walked...no, floated over to my brother, and what I saw next made me drop my jaw (well, if I had one that is). strange purple water was pouring forth from a hole of sand, so much that it almost flowed over the hop of the hole. Oh no...  
I turned to Crazy, who was laughing like a maniac at his little prank. "CRAZYY!"  
My brother jumped and bolted away, and the chase began.

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

Luckily, our chase didn't do any damage to the territory, unless you count creating explosions of sand to try to catch me off guard. Anyway, after this chase fiasco, I successfully had Crazy pinned down with four metal balls on chains, one at each ankle and wrist on his human form.  
"But brutha! I just wanted some fuun! The sand wanted grape juice to drink!"  
I groaned. "Crazy! You KNOW that if we use any of our unnecessary powers here, we have a greater risk of Tabuu locating us! This is not a time to go destroying territory that does not belong to us, anyway..." I checked if Crazy was listening, and seeing him a bit disappointed, I continued.

"Besides...I do not want us to get separated or controlled as puppets like he did when Subspace first came...do you want that to happen?"  
Crazy started sulking in demise. I wish it could like before 'that'...  
"Crazy...I know we can't do the shennanigans now...but we will get everything back to normal soon enough...Once we find the smashers."  
A smile spread on his face as he made his last sniffs...but right then and there, something happened...  
_**Beep...  
Beep...  
Beep...**_  
Wha? What could that be? I zipped to the grape juiced spot on the sand and listened.  
_**BEEP...  
BEEP...  
BEEP...**_  
'Could it be? If its what I think it is, then...' I looked down...and finally saw it.  
On Crazys dropped tracker, three bright signals made out on the screen of our map. Yes...YES..."YESS! CRAZY! Get your magic ready!"  
By this time, my brother was already up from the ground, despite the weights trying to hold him down. "Where to brutha?"  
"We're heading to the Western Hemisphere of the USA! Get ready!"  
I've never seen Crazy use his magic so quickly beforehand...but we are one step closer now...closer to finding our heroes...closer to getting home...and closer to defeating him...and I have never felt more excited in my life.

* * *

Translation:

_Ā matsu_: 'Oh wait...'

**Me: WAHOO! I finally got that done! :D Despite it lasting from last winter, heh heh heh ^^; Anywho, WE NEED MORE OCS (especially guys)! So if you would like to send in one, just follow the form on my profile, fill it out, and PM to me! I would love to have more to write about! P.S: Whoever can guess the script me, Master Hand, Crazy, and Tabuu were talking about before the chapter started first can give an idea for an arc our heroes can go through as the story progresses! And for the authors that submitted their OCs, I would also like to find out if your character is being written correctly by me! And for everyone else, R&R! :3**


End file.
